walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story
Toy Story is a UK VHS release by Disney Videos in 28th October 1996, 15th November 1999 and got re-released as a 'Special Collector's Edition' in 27th December 1999 and is a UK DVD release by Disney Videos in 6th November 2000, It got re-released as a '10th Anniversary Edition' by Walt Disney Home Entertainment in 28th November 2005 and it got re-released "Special Edition" by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment DVD and Blu-ray on 3rd March 2010. Description Now you can experience a spectacular new dimension of fun and adventure with Disney's most imaginative motion picture and the recipent of a special Academy Award® - TOY STORY When a flashy new "space ranger" named Buzz Lightyear enters the world of a pull-string cowboy named Woody, it sparks an outrageously funny tiff between toys. Now, Woody's top spot in the heart of his young owner is in jeopardy... and soon so are the lives of Woody and Buzz. Accidentally whisked away from home and into the clutches of a neighbourhood bully, these two squabbling rivals must work together as a team if they are to escape. With toy box pals Rex the dinosaur, the Green Army Men and Mr. Potato Head® ready to lend a hand, Woody and Buzz unite in friendship for a phenomenal adventure home. Visual wizardry, uproarious laughs and the coolest characters ever assembled transform the wolrd's first computer-animated feature into an incomparable movie marvel. No matter what your age, TOY STORY will dazzle you every time. Cast * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head * Jim Varney as Slinky Dog * Wallace Shawn as Rex * John Ratzenberger as Hamm * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * John Morris as Andy Davis * Hannah Unkrich as Molly Davis * Erik von Detten as Sid Phillips * R. Lee Ermey as Sarge * Laurie Metcalf as Andy's Mom * Sarah Freeman as Hannah Phillips * Joe Ranft as Lenny * Jeff Pidgeon as Little Green Men / Mr. Spell / Robot * Jack Angel as Mr. Shark / Rocky Gibraltar * Debi Derryberry as Troll / Pizza Planet Intercom * Penn Jillette as TV announcer * Mickie McGowan as Mrs. Phillips / Various Toys * Andrew Stanton as Commercial Chorus * Phil Proctor as Bowling Announcer / Pizza Planet Guard 2 * Frank Welker as R.C. / Scud (uncredited) * Brittany Levenbrown as Girl 1 * Cody Dorkin as Boy 1 * Greg Berg as Minesweeper Soldier / Pizza Planet Guard 1 / Local Announcer * Bill Farmer as Mission Control Announcer Credits Opening (Original 1996 release, Version 1) * Blue Warning screen * CC screens * Disney video piracy warning by John Sachs * Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You * 101 Dalmatians Live-Action teaser trailer by Brian Cummings * Coming Soon from Disney Videos by John Sachs * Aladdin and the King of Thieves trailer by John Sachs * Muppet Treasure Island trailer by John Sachs * The Santa Clause trailer by Rupert Farley * Also Available from Disney Videos by John Sachs * 101 Dalmatians trailer by John Sachs * Stay Tuned (1993-1996) by John Sachs * Disney Videos logo (1995-2001) * Walt Disney Pictures logo (Pixar variant) (1995-2007) * Start of Toy Story (1995) Closing (Original 1996 release, Version 1) * End of Toy Story (1995) * Closing Credits Film * Pixar Animation Studios logo (1995-present) * Walt Disney Pictures logo (Pixar variant) (silent) (1995-2007) * Also Available from Disney Videos by John Sachs * Walt Disney Classics children's promo from 1995 by John Sachs * Coming Soon from Disney Interactive by John Sachs * Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story trailer by Mark Elliott Opening (Original 1996 release, Version 2) * Blue Warning screen * CC screens * Disney video piracy warning by John Sachs * Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You * 101 Dalmatians Live-Action teaser trailer by Brian Cummings * Coming Soon from Disney Videos by John Sachs * Aladdin and the King of Thieves trailer by John Sachs * Muppet Treasure Island trailer by John Sachs * The Santa Clause trailer by Rupert Farley * Oliver and Company trailer (Long version) by John Sachs * The Hunchback of Notre Dame trailer by John Sachs * Also Available from Disney Videos by John Sachs * 101 Dalmatians trailer by John Sachs * Stay Tuned (1993-1996) by John Sachs * Disney Videos logo (1995-2001) * Walt Disney Pictures logo (Pixar variant) (1995-2007) * Start of Toy Story (1995) Closing (Original 1996 release, Version 2) * End of Toy Story (1995) * Closing Credits Film * Pixar Animation Studios logo (1995-present) * Walt Disney Pictures logo (Pixar variant) (silent) (1995-2007) * Also Available from Disney Videos by John Sachs * Walt Disney Classics children's promo from 1995 by John Sachs * Coming Soon from Disney Interactive by John Sachs * Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story trailer by Mark Elliott Trailers and info (VHS) Original 1996 release (Version 1) Opening # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # 101 Dalmatians Live-Action (UK Teaser Trailer) (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # Muppet Treasure Island (Coming Soon to Video) # The Santa Clause (Coming Soon to Own on Video) # 101 Dalmatians (Available Now to Own on Video) Closing # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". # Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story Original 1996 release (Version 2) Opening # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # 101 Dalmatians Live-Action (UK Teaser Trailer) (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # Muppet Treasure Island (Coming Soon to Video) # The Santa Clause (Coming Soon to Own on Video) # Oliver and Company (Available Soon on Video) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Coming to Video) # 101 Dalmatians (Available Now to Own on Video) Closing # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". # Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story 1999 Re-release # Toy Story 2 (Teaser Trailer) (Coming Soon) (Coming to a Cinema Near You) # Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (Coming Soon Exclusively on Video) # Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (Coming Soon Exclusively on Video) # Mulan (Short Version) (Now Available on Video) 1999 Special Collector's Edition Release Opening # Toy Story 2 (Teaser Trailer) (Coming Soon) (Coming to a Cinema Near You) Closing # The Story Behind Toy Story (1999) (High Tone) Trailers and info (DVD) Original 2000 release # Tarzan (Available to Own on Video and Disney DVD) (Now Available on Video and DVD) # Fantasia 2000 (Only on Video and Disney DVD) # The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (Available Only on Video and Disney DVD) # Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (Exclusively on Video and Disney DVD) # Toy Story 2 (Coming Soon to Video and Disney DVD) # The Tigger Movie trailer (High Tone) (Coming to Video and Disney DVD) 2005 "10th Anniversary Edition" release # Cars sneak peek (2006) # Lilo & Stitch 2 (On Disney DVD Autumn 2005) # The Incredibles (On DVD Spring 2005) # Kronk's New Groove (Premiering on Disney DVD) 2010 "Special Edition" release # Toy Story 3 (In Disney Digital 3D, Coming to Cinemas) # Beauty & The Beast Diamond Edition (Fall 2010, Limited Time Only) # The Princess & The Frog (On Disney Blu-ray and Disney DVD) Gallery Toy Story (Special Widescreen Edition) UK VHS (1996).jpg|Widescreen re-release Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Toy Story Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:VHS Videos with Aladdin and the King of Thieves trailer (1996-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Oliver and Company trailer (1996-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Hunchback of Notre Dame trailer (1996-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with 101 Dalmatians trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1995 trailer (1995-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:BBFC PG Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo from 2001 to 2008 Category:VHS Videos with Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story trailer Category:VHS Videos with Toy Story 2 teaser trailer Category:The Story Behind Toy Story Category:2010 Blu-ray Releases Category:VHS Videos with Stay Tuned (1993-1996) (announced by Paul McKenna and John Sachs) Category:1990's VHS Releases Category:2010's DVD Releases‏‎ Category:2000's DVD Releases‏‎